Craig And Butters
by Roxius
Summary: Craig finds Butters standing out in the rain, crying to himself. Feeling bad for the poor blond boy, he decides to speak to him. Craig X Butters FRIENDSHIP, although you can think of it as yaoi if you want, even though its not meant to be.


Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.

A/N: ...Uh...this isn't supposed to be yaoi, although it probably comes off as it...

CRACK PAIRING ALERT!!!...But it's not really supposed to be a PAIRING in the romantic sense, I suppose...

It's just that these two have no fics of them together, so...and Craig's one of my favorite characters, as well as Butters...

I'm gonna make another Wendy X Bebe next, I think...

* * *

Craig wasn't really sure what to say when he found Butters sitting alone under the rain, a pathetically sad look on his little face. He looked around the quiet suburban area, and saw it was only the two of them, no one else. Sighing, Craig stepped over to Butters, and held his umbrella over the blond boy's head, shielding him from the downpour.

Sniffling, Butters wiped his nose with his sleeve, and looked up at Craig. "T...Thank you..."

Craig shrugged, not even giving Butters a glance. "Meh...it's no problem..."

A few minutes of silence, the only sound the pitter-patter of rain. Butters sniffled again.

"...What're you doing out here in the rain anyway?" Craig finally asked.

"W-Well," Butters explained rather nervously, "I...I got grounded. Again. My folks were mighty sore about somethin' I did, although I'm not really sure what it was myself. Anyway, I got into a fight with 'em, and I tried to run away, only I had forgotten it was raining out. Then, I was almost killed by a pack of rapid dogs, a bolt of lightning nearly struck me, and a passing car just splashed a puddle of water in my face a few minutes ago. It's just been one troublesome experience after another...I'll probably get grounded again when I get back home too..."

Craig scratched his chin. "...Why do your parents ground you so much anyway? I mean, you're not exactly what one would call a TROUBLEMAKER..." he asked. The rain was beginning to let up a little.

"You got me," Butters replied, "I know they love me, but...sometimes, they should understand that I'm not perfect, and...and that I don't need to be punished for simple mistakes...my psyche's already damaged enough after learning my dad would sometimes go off and have sex with random men he's never met before to indulge in his weird perverted fantasies...and that my mother tried to kill me once..."

Craig's face contorted in disgust. "Dude...that's fucked up..."

"I KNOW!!!" Butters buried his face in his hands, and sighed.

'Poor kid...he's a naive little dumbass, but he's a good person...he doesn't deserve this...' Craig thought, frowning to himself.

Reaching into his pocket, Craig handed Butters a single candy bar, one he had been saving for a while. "Here," he said, "You can...eat this if you want...if you're hungry, I mean..." He turned his head away so that Butters wouldn't see him blush.

"Oh! Uh...t-thanks..." Butters took the candy bar after a second of reluctance, and for a moment, the two boys' hands brushed against one another. Craig's entire face became bright red, but Butters took no notice of it as he unwrapped the candy bar and started to eat it.

'God...this kid...when am I getting so embarrassed around him anyway?!' Craig sighed.

Another moment of silence, and Craig watched as the rain slowly came to a stop, and the clouds began to dissipate in the sky. Butters looked up as well, and stared in amazement as the sun once again emerged from the darkness, lighting the entire world with its presence. The large grass plains across the road glittered with wet dew.

Smirking, Craig glanced down at Butters, and said, "...It's beautiful, huh? It's always like this after a good, long rain...it's one of the few things that really catches my eye..."

Butters nodded. "Yeah...it is...very, very beautiful..."

"Now," Craig took out his ipod, and placed one headphone plug in his ear and the other in Butter's ear, "How about some music that fits with the scene...?"

It was Mindless Self Indulgence's _'Shut Me Up'_.

Butters didn't really understand the song at all, or why Craig was being so nice to him, but that was the least of his worries at the moment.

"...Butters?"

"Y-Yeah, Craig...?"

"You feelin' better now?"

"Uh...uh-huh...thanks..."

"I'm glad, Butters..."

The two boys sat together for a long time, staring out at the beautiful scene before them as heavy punk music was blasting in their ears...


End file.
